Inévitable destinée
by ventine9
Summary: Kidd expulsé de son école se retrouve, par hasard, dans un nouvelle école. Là-bas, il rencontre son camarade de chambre, Trafalgar Law. Seuls la Haine et le mépris les lies mais que ce passera-t-il quand au fil des mois ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont plus de point en communs qu'il ne le pense, chacun ayant des secrets sombres. Rated M pour yaoi et contenu et propos violents.


**Salut, voici une nouvelle histoire sur un couple que j'ai découvert il y a peu Kidd-Law et que j'adore.**

 **Je sais que normalement Kidd** **à 3 ans de moins que Law mais dans cette histoire, ils n'ont qu'un an de différence. Kidd à 17 ans et Law 18, presque 19 ans. J'espère que ce récit vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir et aide énormément à se motiver pour écrire à la suite.**

 **Je tiens à dire que certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes donc pour un public avertis mais je préviendrais en début des chapitres concernés. Je pense qu'il y en aura une vingtaine avec un délai de 1 mois entre chaque, voire moins si les chapitres sont moins longs.**

 **Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires, je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais n'étant pas une experte, il est possible qu'ils y en aient pas mal que je n'ai pas vu. Cependant, cela ne devrait pas nuire à la compréhension de l'histoire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Ventine**

 **PS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Les paroles des personnages sont en gras**

 _Les pensées des personnages sont entre °/ …°/_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

La douleur et l'angoisse perçaient à travers tout son courage. Ce courage, il l'utilisait naturellement lorsqu'il recevait ce genre de traitement, cela lui était devenu familier à présent. Pourtant même son courage qui formait une sorte de carapace dans son esprit ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de ressentir le cauchemar de cette situation. C'était trop horrible. C'était trop douloureux.

Chaque coup reçu par la ceinture était atroce. Il n'était même plus tout à fait sûr si la douleur était physique ou psychologique désormais. Un autre coup lui rappela à quel point cette douleur était corporelle. Son dos lui lançait affreusement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se lever et de stoppa la personne qui lui infligé ça. Mais une autre, plus présente, plus ferme, lui disait qu'il le méritait, que s'il subissait cela, c'était qu'il l'avait cherché, que c'était de sa faute. Alors il ne disait rien et encaissait.

A un moment, il perdit le compte du nombre de coup, il était désormais dans une sorte de transe étrange, à moitié conscient. Il n'entendait plus les propos haineux qui précédés chaque coup. Il attendait juste que cela cesse. Tout ce traitement n'était que défoulement de colère, de haine pure.

La haine, cette sensation au fond de nos entrailles qui nous fait perdre notre humanité. Souvent, les gens trouvent ce sentiment désagréable et mal. Mais une fois qu'on éprouve ce sentiment, il reste en nous, il nous change. Qu'importe ce que l'on fasse, il restera toujours à nos côtés, attendant patiemment le moment de refaire surface. Ce sentiment est invincible, il nous change au plus profond de nous.

On dit que la haine est la malédiction du monde, mais en réalité ce que sont les personnes qui éprouvent cette haine qui sont maudites et à maudire.

La haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments très différents et pourtant si proches en même temps. Il n'y a qu'un mince chemin entre eux. C'est deux sentiments contradictoires s'alimentent et se renforcent mutuellement d'une manière incompréhensible et inexplicable.

Soudain, les coups cessèrent et il savait que c'était fini pour ce soir. Il resta cependant dans sa transe, ne voulant pas vraiment en sortir. Il se souleva légèrement du sol et rampa jusqu'à son lit. Fermant ses yeux, ne se souciant pas de son dos nu couvert de son propre sang. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier. A un certain moment, il entendit sa petite sœur entrée dans sa chambre et essayé de lui parler mais il n'était pas en état de répondre. Il laissa juste le sommeil l'emporter et lui faire oublier un instant la douleur de son dos.

Derrière le mur du Nord du bâtiment, c'était sa zone. Comme il n'y avait pas de caméra de sécurité, c'était un endroit tranquille caché derrière les arbres de la cour. C'était là que Eustass Kidd passait la plus part de son temps. C'était là qu'il réglait ses problèmes, généralement avec violence.

Les gens pensent que la violence n'est pas la solution à tout mais Kidd savait que c'était un mensonge : la violence permettait de résoudre les problèmes facilement et rapidement. Quelqu'un le chercher ? Tabassé. Les caïds du coin voulaient le racketter ? Tabassés. Quelqu'un insulter ses amis et lui ? Tabassé. Toutes sortes de problèmes ont été résolus avec cette solution facile- la violence.

Pourtant Kidd savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela mais il savait que désormais il ne pouvait plus échapper à son emprise. Une fois qu'on rentrait dans la chaine, il est impossible dans sortir si on voulait survivre. Kidd savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement comme ça mais il ne savait pas aussi comment sortir de cette violence qui était son quotidien.

Kidd essayait, cependant, depuis quelque temps de s'en évader : il répondait désormais que rarement aux provocations des gangs et passait beaucoup plus de temps, assis là, à attendre que le temps passe.

Il aimait la tranquillité de ce lieu. Aux débuts quand il avait découvert cet endroit du lycée, c'était un groupe de délinquant qui l'occupaient mais avec un combat ou deux, ils lui avaient gentiment laissé la place.

Kidd soupira, il sorti une cigarette de son blouson et l'alluma. Sentant la fumée dans ses poumons, il soupira à nouveau. La cigarette lui faisait du bien, elle le détendait.

Derrière lui, Killer grogna légèrement pour signaler sa présence et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds avec une frange épaisse qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. La plupart des personnes trouvaient Killer étrange, voir même un peu dérangeant, mais Kidd pensait que Killer était le type le plus cool de la ville.

 **« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer »**

Kidd ne répondis pas, se contentant de finir sa cigarette tranquillement avant d'écraser son mégot sur le bitume.

 **« Comment vas ta mère ? »** demanda finalement le roux à son ami.

 **-Mieux, elle recommence à manger** , dit Killer avec le sourire. **\- Son état semble s'améliorer, les médecins disent que c'est sur la bonne voie.**

Killer était constamment inquiet pour sa mère malade, sa santé n'étant jamais vraiment très stable. Elle était le dernier membre de sa famille et il tenait à elle, plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle était tout pour le blond, il n'avait connu qu'elle et c'était pour s'occuper de lui, qu'elle s'était usée aux travailles et était tombée malade.

 **« Comment vas ton dos ? »** demanda le blond qui avait remarqué les mouvements légèrement raides de son ami.

Killer savait pour le père de Kidd, il connaissait le roux depuis toujours. Killer savait qu'il y avait eu un temps où Kidd osé encore montrer son torse nu mais cela semblait loin à présent. A l'époque, Kidd n'avaient jamais eu de mouvement raides ou quoi que ce soit. Maintenant cela avait changé.

Un jour il avait entraperçu des ecchymoses et des coupures couvrant le dos de son ami et avait frémis d'horreur. Quand il lui avait demandé d'où cela provenait, Kidd avait failli le tuer mais au final lui avait confié son secret. Depuis, Killer essayait de protéger Kidd du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le père du roux, il pouvait au moins l'aider à garder son secret.

 **« Ça va, ce vieil homme devient faible et ridé avec le temps.**

Ils savaient tous deux que c'était un mensonge mais Killer ne fit aucune objection. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de continuer la conversation mais Killer se rappela de quelque chose :

 **« Au fait, est-ce vrai que tu t'es battu ce matin ?**

 **-Oui, une bande de mec à menacer Nami et ses amis.**

 **-Tu devrais arrêter,** soupira le blond, **un jour tu vas t'attirer des ennuis et tu …**

 **-Je dois les protéger !** coupa le roux

Nami, c'était la petite sœur de Kidd. Elle et Nojiko étaient ses deux petites sœurs chéri, il se devait de les protéger que ce soit de leur père que du monde extérieur. Le roux essayait de tout faire pour qu'elles aient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, enchainant les petits boulots les week-ends pour ramener un peu d'argent.

Malheureusement, il arrivait rarement à garder le même boulot plus d'un mois car il finissait toujours par soit avoir un embrouille avec une personne soit ses employeurs apprenaient sa réputation de bagarreur et le virer par la suite.

Kidd avait déjà plusieurs fois tenté de se débarrasser de sa propre violence. Mais à chaque fois il était obligé de répondre aux provocations pour ne pas passer pour un lâche car sa réputation et son honneur était très important aux yeux du roux. Pourtant Kidd n'avait qu'une peur, c'est de devenir comme son père : agressif, destructeur, violent et fou. Alors il essayait de changer son comportement mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Encore hier, il s'était battu contre un blond à coupe au bol et à l'allure prétentieuse. Ce type et sa bande de sous fifre avaient rackettés sa petite sœur. Quand celle-ci était revenu en pleure à la maison, son père, ivre, était devenu fou de rage, la traitant de faible, d'incapable. Kidd était alors intervenu pour l'empêcher de frapper Nami et son père avait fini par exclamer sa rage sur lui.

Le lendemain, Kidd était allé tabasser cette bande et avait récupéré les affaires de sa petite sœur.

Perdus dans leur penser, Killer et Kidd restèrent assis contre le mur pendant encore quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le dernier cour retentit, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central.

Kidd, qui se fichait pas mal des cours, suivit Killer d'un pas lent. Kidd était en échec scolaire dans presque toutes les matières. Non pas qu'il soit stupide, c'est juste qu'il ne souciait pas de son avenir, il pourrait devenir chauffeur de camion, déménageur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien ne comptait vraiment pour lui.

Si Kidd était encore au lycée, c'est grâce à Killer qui l'obligeait à continuer et essayait de le motiver à avoir son diplôme. Killer était un étudiant de génie mais les enseignants ne l'appréciait gère à cause du fait qu'il ne suivait jamais en cours et ne faisait jamais ses devoirs. En fait, Killer était intelligent mais très très paresseux. Du coup, il avait toujours tout juste aux examens mais, pour lui, du moment qu'il arriverait à avoir son diplôme, il s'en fichait.

De plus, Killer préférait passer du temps avec sa mère plutôt qu'étudier car il savait que chaque moment avec elle pouvait être le dernier et il ne voulait pas avoir de regret.

Maths. Kidd détestait les maths. Tous ces chiffres et ces formules incompréhensibles n'étaient qu'une perte de temps à ses yeux. De plus, à quoi ça sert de savoir comment calculer l'aire entre deux courbes ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait besoin dans la vraie vie. Tous ces calculs étaient pour Kidd un casse-tête. Malheureusement, Kidd était coincé dans cette salle pour encore 55 minutes. Même si les profs disaient que c'était rapide, Kidd, lui, savait que 55 minutes pouvaient être courtes et très longues à la fois, tout dépendaient de la situation. Et là, c'étaient très longs.

Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point Kidd détestait l'école. Rester assis à écouter un professeur était un véritable ennui pour le roux. Il devait avouer, quand même, que certaines matières étaient intéressantes comme l'histoire par exemple. Kidd aimait le fait de pouvoir imaginer les évènements racontés par le professeur. Mais les maths, il n'y avait rien à imaginer dedans. Ces chiffres qui faut manipuler pour faire d'autre chiffres n'a rien d'intéressant en sois et encore moins un intérêt.

Au fond de la salle de classe, Kidd écoutait d'une oreille distraite, se fichant du cours, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Le roux savait qu'il devrait essayer d'améliorer ses notes, mais il avait cumulés tellement de lacunes qu'il aurait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour rattraper son retard, et cela dans chaque matière.

Kidd avait naturellement pensé à Killer mais celui-ci n'avait pas le temps et était bien trop paresseux pour arriver à l'aider longtemps. Alors Kidd ne faisait rien, ne demandait rien.

Après tout, même s'il avait de l'aide ce n'est pas comme s'il arriverait à avoir son diplôme et faire des études supérieures. Pour lui, son avenir était déjà tout tracé : à la fin de l'année quand il aurait 18 ans, il quitterait l'école, prendrait ses sœurs et les emmènerait loin d'ici.

Soudain, le professeur interrompit son flot de parole : on venait de toquer à la porte de la classe. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place au directeur Morgan. L'homme était grand, costaud et avait des cheveux blonds ras. Il était surtout reconnaissable par sa mâchoire inférieure en fer. Il avait l'air furieux, ses yeux fusillant chaque élève. Il s'arrêta sur Kidd. Le roux soupira : est-ce qu'un des enseignants s'était plaint de lui ?

 **« Je voudrais parler à Eustass »** s'exclama le directeur en gardant ses yeux rivait sur ladite personne.

Tous les yeux étaient retournés sur lui quand il se leva en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la classe sous les murmures de ses camarades qui se demandaient ce qu'il avait encore fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était convoqué par le directeur.

Kidd suivit nonchalamment l'homme blond dans les couloirs. Le directeur marchait d'un pas rapide, Kidd admis qu'il avait rarement vu le directeur aussi furibond. D'habitude, il aurait déjà commencé ses reproches mais là il n'y avait que le silence.

Son silence était plus effrayant que lorsqu'il s'énervait. On entendait seulement l'écho des pas. Kidd garda une expression d'ennui mais à l'intérieur son cerveau bouillonnait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre le directeur aussi en colère.

Marché dans le silence l'angoissa légèrement, le roux regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de se détendre. Dehors, il pouvait voir comment la cour de l'école était vide. Pas une seul personne – même pas un animal. Soudain, le roux eu un mauvais pressentiment comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette cour. Kidd secoua sa tête _°/ N'importe quoi, on ne peut pas me virer pour un mauvais comportement en cours °/_

Enfin, après un dernier virage dans les couloirs, ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur. Kidd s'avait déjà comment ça allé se dérouler, alors il s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau. Le directeur allait ensuite s'asseoir, se servir un verre d'eau puis il continuerait ses réprimandes.

Cependant, le directeur ne s'est pas assis. Au contraire, il restait debout en face de la fenêtre tournant le dos au roux. Kidd hausse un sourcil : c'était inhabituel. En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

 **« Je parie que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici »** la voix était forte, perçante.

Pour être totalement honnête, Kidd ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il pensait que c'était à cause de son comportement en cours, quoi que, il ne dérageait pas les cours vu qu'il ne faisait que rester dans son coin sans rien dire. Peut-être à cause de ses notes catastrophiques mais le directeur ne serait pas aussi en colère. Alors pourquoi diable était-il là ?

 **« Je dois dire que je m'y attendais »** continua naturellement le directeur Morgan de parler sans donner à Kidd la véritable raison de sa présence.

 **« Vu comment tu me regardes, j'en déduis que tu n'as toujours pas compris,** soupira le directeur en s'asseyant à son bureau **. –Ce matin, tu t'es rendu coupable d'un crime impardonnable**.

Ce matin ? Qu'avait-il fait ce matin ? A oui, Kidd s'était battu avec une bande de racketteur. Attends, ça ne pouvait pas être pour cela qu'il était convoqué, ça ne s'était même pas déroulé dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Non ça devait être autre chose mais Kidd avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas.

Son raisonnement fut interrompu par une personne qui entra dans la pièce sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer.

 **« Tu tombes bien Hermep. Est-ce bien lui ? »**

Kidd se retourna légèrement pour voir le nouveau venu et ce fut le choc. Devant lui se tenait le blond à la coupe au bol de ce matin. Il était couvert de bandages prouvant qu'il avait effectivement subit la colère de Kidd. Qu'est-ce que ce rat faisait là ?

 **« Oui Papa, c'est lui ! Il m'a attaqué alors que je n'avais rien fait ! »**

Papa ? Oh non quelle poisse ! Ce type est le fils du directeur. Kidd comprenait mieux sa présence ici mais le blond était tout aussi coupable que lui. Apres tout Kidd ne l'aurait pas tabassé s'il n'avait pas racketté des mômes de 10 ans. Une seconde, le gars ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait rien fait ?

Le roux commença à s'énerver. En seulement quelque seconde, il était passé de choqué à furieux.

Kidd regarda Hermep se mettre à côté du directeur, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

 **« Tu as osé frapper un des élèves de cette école et je sais que ce n'est pas la premier fois que tu as ce genre de comportement. C'est inacceptable !**

 **-Je tiens à dire que je n'aurais pas frappé votre fils s'il n'avait pas racketté ma sœur.**

 **-Menteur !** cria le directeur Morgan en se levant, **-tu accuses les autres pour justifier tes actes. Mon fils ne ferait pas une telle chose alors je te conseille de tenir tes propos. Il semble cependant que tu avoues ton acte. Sais-tu que ce genre d'action est passible d'expulsion ?**

 **-Vas-y papa, vire-le ce bon à rien**.

Hermep jubilait derrière son père, il savait qu'il pouvait faire tous ce qu'il voulait : son père serait toujours de son côté. Hermep savait que son père tenait à sa réputation et que par conséquence il s'occuperait de toutes les choses qui pouvaient la ternir. Le blond sourit de plus belle : ce satané gars aux cheveux rouges avait osé le frapper, il allait maintenant le payer.

 **« Hermep, sors d'ici. Maintenant que j'ai eu ta confirmation et la sienne, ta présence n'est plus utile.**

Le blond regarda son père choqué : il n'aurait pas le plaiir de voir son père virer ce type. Il s'apprêtait à protester mais son père ne le regardait même plus. Le directeur Morgan se rassit et fixa Kidd avec intensité en attendant que Hermep sorte de la pièce.

 **« Ce que tu as fait est très grave,** continua le directeur une fois que la porte fut fermé.

 **-Attendez, vous m'engueulez pour avoir frappé votre fils en dehors de l'école et vous laissez votre connard de gosse racketter des mômes à la sortie de celle-ci ?! C'est une blague !**

 **-Frapper des élèves est pire.**

 **-Pire ? Quelle connerie ! C'est plutôt que parce comme il est votre fils, il a tous les droits !** râla le roux en se redressant sur son siège tout en pointant la porte.

 **-T'es insinuation son infondé ! S'il n'y avait que ton comportement, ça ne serait pas si grave mais il y a aussi tes notes et ton attitude en classe. Ceci est appelé la délinquance juvénile! Comprenez-vous même ce que cela signifie !?"**

 **-"Juvé… quoi?"** demanda Kidd en reprenant son expression de je-m'en-foutiste.

Il se pencha un peu en arrière dans sa chaise, voyant que le directeur ne reprocherait rien à son fils.

Il a clairement mis en colère l'autre individu mais ce type se moquait de lui. C'était carrément de l'abus de pouvoir : il lui servait de bouc émissaire pour ne pas à avoir punir son fils.

 **« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais renoncer à essayer de te réprimander »** soudain le ton coléreux était changé en un ton neutre. **–De toute façon, je sais tu t'es déjà battu de nombreuse fois derrière le mur nord du bâtiment A. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais aucune preuve de tes agissements mais désormais ce n'est plus le cas et donc je ne peux te garder dans cet établissement. J'ai d'ailleurs téléphoné à ton père pour lui en informer et lui envoyé la facture de l'hôpital.**

Son père ? Il a appelé son père ? Putain de merde, il n'a pas fait ça. Papa va être furieux. Kidd allait morfler, il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien il serait frappé. Serait-il même capable de marcher les prochaines semaines ?

Le rouquin déglutit nerveusement et essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas montrer un signe de choc - aucun signe de faiblesse. Non, il était un homme fort. Aucun homme fort ne serait jamais faible et lâche.

Et qui sait? Peut-être le directeur s'est juste senti comique aujourd'hui et tout cela n'était juste qu'une blague stupide? Ouais, une blague vraiment stupide, choquante et effrayante, qui sentait horriblement sérieuse et grave. Le pire dans tout cela est que le directeur avait le pire sens de l'humour possible et imaginable.

 **« Tout ce que je peux te donner est le document avec des informations détaillées sur les raisons de ton expulsion au cas où tu voudrais entrée dans une autre école. Cependant, je doute que tu en trouveras une car, vu tes notes et ton expulsion, aucune école accepterai un délinquant juvénile. Surtout dans cette commune »**

Kidd ne répondis pas, il était trop occupé à réfléchir à comment il pourrait échapper au vieux. Le silence s'installa alors, le directeur saisi l'occasion pour marcher autour de la pièce. Kidd le regarda faire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire alors il préféra se taire. Le directeur pris un dossier dans l'armoire et revient à sa place.

 **« Tu as probablement saisi la gravité de cette situation maintenant. Toutefois, j'ai une offre à te faire mais avant te la dire, j'ai quelque question à te poser. J'ai regardé ton dossier Eustass,** la voix du directeur Morgan devient étrangement douce **– Comment est ton père ? J'ai ouïe dire qu'il avait perdu son travail à cause de la boisson. S'occupe-t-il bien de tes sœurs et toi ? Il ne vient jamais aux réunions importantes.**

 **-Papa est très occupé** , déclara Kidd même si sa voix était rauque et incertaine, son visage était inexpressif voir un peu ennuyé.

 **-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis de ton côté tu sais.**

 _°/ De mon côté ? Tu viens juste de me virer et tu vas certainement être responsable du fait que je vais être incapable de marcher pendant des semaines et tu es de mon côté ? Quelle belle blague ! °/_

A cette pensée, Kidd se redressa dans son fauteuil, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était troublé.

 **« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, dites-moi qu'elle est cette offre ?**

 **\- J'ai contacté une école au Nord de la ville à quelques heures d'ici. Il accepte des élèves dans ton cas et accepterai de t'ingérer à leur cursus à quelques conditions.**

Kidd écoutait attentivement, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il y a quelques minutes le directeur venait de lui dire qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autre lycée et là il lui en proposer un. C'est trop louche pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

 **« Quelles sont les conditions ?**

 **-En faite, il y en deux. La première est que tu devras pendant la durée de ta scolarité suivre des séances avec un thérapeute.**

 **\- … "Thérapie" ?** Kidd cracha le mot, la voix dégoulinante de venin **\- Je peux accepter n'importe quoi mais la thérapie putain ?! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un pleurnichard, un lâche, un faible? Ne me comparer pas à une femmelette !**

 **-Eustass…**

 **-Non, je ne ferais pas de thérapie putain !** Kidd se leva en trompe de sa chaise **– Je suis un homme.**

 **-Et alors, quel est le rapport ? Tu sais que tu peux être un homme comme tu dis et avoir besoin d'aide et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.**

Tout à coup, la colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de Kidd se calma et il retomba sur sa chaise. Le directeur avait raison, Kidd n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si le roux avait déjà retrouvé un lycée, cela fera peut-être tomber la colère de son père.

 **« Et la deuxième condition ?**

 **-Personne ne doit être au courant de ce que Hermep fabrique.**

Kidd cligna des yeux, c'est lui ou le directeur lui proposait cette offre juste pour que l'embrouille avec son fils ne soit pas révélée ?

 **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le protéger comme cela.**

 **-Pour tout te dire, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il fait mais, vois-tu, j'aspire à être plus qu'un simple directeur de lycée et le fait d'avoir un fils délinquant pourrait nuire à cette ambition. Bref, acceptes-tu ces conditions ?**

Kidd ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas choqué. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'était pas en colère ou déçu. Il était tous cela à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il y avait trop de chose à assimiler d'un seul coup. Tout à coup, Kidd voulait sortir, il était épuisé. Il voulait quitter cette pièce, il voulait se sentir en sécurité, il voulait aller dans un lieu où il pourrait évacuer sa frustration c'est-à-dire être loin, très loin, de cet endroit.

Pourtant, Kidd avait au fond de lui une étrange impression qui n'avait pas à définir entièrement. Il avait la sensation que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait échapper au courroux de son père alors qu'il savait que cela était impossible.

 **« Oui,** marmonna Kidd qui voulait sortir le plus vite de cette pièce.

 **-Bien, maintenant je vais te donner les derniers détails et tu pourras partir.**

Dehors le temps était idyllique ce qui était complétement l'inverse de la situation actuelle de Kidd. Une journée idyllique remplie de merde. Le destin avait-il décidé de le punir pour son comportement violent ?

Peut-être. Kidd ne pouvait pas le dire. Après tout, les réflexions philosophiques n'étaient pas son truc. Il n'était pas penseur. Il était plutôt du genre à foncé dans le tas. Il aurait probablement besoin d'un penseur comme ami qui pourrait l'aider, lui dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire afin d'éviter les problèmes. Killer était un penseur mais il était trop paresseux pour penser lui-même et ne pouvait être alors que considéré comme un suiveur.

Kidd leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en marchant. Le ciel était bleu sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Un vent chaud souffla soulevant les branches des arbres à son passage. Cette brise le rafraichissa légèrement, la chaleur étant insupportable en ce mi-août.

Le roux marchait lentement vers sa maison. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il aperçue son reflet dans le miroir d'une boutique. Il se regarda en passant devant les vitres des magasins. Il était grand, sa belle musculature augmenter cette impression de hauteur. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux si vifs qu'on dirait qu'ils sont rouges. De plus, ses cheveux étant assez longs, qui les maintenait avec une paire de lunette qui faisait le tour de sa tête, comme un bandeau. Le fait de les coiffer de cette sorte donné l'impression que le Kidd avec des sortes de flammes rouges sur sa tête. A l'instar de sa couleur de cheveux particulière, ses sourcils étaient si pâles qu'on dirait qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas. Son teint pâle était accentué par la couleur de ses cheveux.

Son apparence peu habituelle le faisait rarement passé inaperçu. Cela arrangeait Kidd car il ne voulait pas que l'on l'oublie, il voulait être distinctif pour que les gens se souviennent de lui.

Blocs d'appartements après blocs d'appartements, le roux se rapprochait de plus en plus de chez lui. Seul ses pas sur les pavés étaient audibles, faisant écho à travers les rues vides. Sa famille vivait dans la plus mauvaise partie de la ville, celle la plus éloignée du centre.

Dans ce centre se trouvait tous les centres commerciaux, les bureaux, les écoles, les salles de cinémas, bref toutes les activités possibles et imaginables. De jours comme de nuits cette partie de la ville était toujours animée. Autour de ce centre se trouvait les riches quartiers résidentiels. Puis autour, il y avait les quartiers pour les personnes moyen au revenue moyen et encore après, il y avait son quartier.

Ce quartier était une sorte de zone où il n'y avait pas de loi. C'était la zone de rencontre des criminels. Kidd n'aimait pas ce quartier malfamé et aurait préféré vivre dans un autre endroit. Ce n'était pas un endroit sûr pour ses sœurs et le roux n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est d'avoir l'âge de pouvoir prendre ses sœurs sous son aile et partir loin d'ici.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans les quartiers, les rues étaient de plus en plus délabrés et sales. L'atmosphère devenait pesante. Kidd détestait d'autant plus cet endroit depuis que sa mère avait assassinée dans ses rues quand il avait 8 ans.

Il n'avait pas vécu ici tout sa vie, il avait démangé dans cette zone un an après le drame. C'est-à-dire depuis que sa famille n'avait plus assez d'argent pour vivre dans les autres quartiers. C'est sept années de sa vie avaient été un enfer complet pour lui. Après le décès de sa mère, son père était devenu alcoolique.

Lorsque sa mère est morte il y 9 ans, son père s'est brisé. Il avait alors commencé à boire pour noyer son chagrin. Kidd se souvient comment il était devenu progressivement de pire en pire. Son père avait tellement aimé et adoré sa mère que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul et désespéré quelque chose s'était rompu en lui.

Peu de temps après, son père avait perdu son travail à cause de son ivresse constante. C'est à ce moment-là que Kidd avait commencé à subir son courroux son père mettant la raison de ses malheurs sur lui.

De temps en temps, son père essayait de dégriser et de retrouvait un emploi mais comme son CV était complétement foutu, à cause de son alcoolisme, très peu de personne l'employé.

Kidd redoutait plus que tout c'est période car quand le vieil homme était sobre, il était encore plus violent et haineux qu'à l'accoutumé. Kidd allait généralement dormir chez Killer pendant ces périodes.

La famille de Kidd vivait principale de l'héritage et des économies de sa mère. Sa mère étant le dernier membre d'une famille relativement riche, son héritage permettait de payer le loyer chaque mois. Pour ce qui concerne le reste, c'était l'argent que Kidd et Nojiko arrivaient à avoir avec des petits boulots qui leur permettait de vivre.

Nojiko, du haut de ces 15 ans, était très mature. C'est elle qui s'occupait des factures et de la gestion de la maison. Elle s'occupait de tout ce que Kidd ne pouvait pas faire. Kidd et Nojiko avaient décidés de tout faire pour que leur petite sœur Nami est une enfance à peu près normale.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Kidd ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement. Il prit son inspiration, se donnant un peu de courage. Après avoir monté les étages, il prit maladroitement les clefs dans sa poche et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement les bruits dans l'appartement. Kidd sentait les battements dans son cœur qui était tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

 _°/ Est-ce que papa est déjà à la maison ? °/_

Silence, aucun ne provenait des pièces indiquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Kidd entendit des bruits de friture venant de la cuisine mais à part ça, il n'y rien de suspect.

 _°/Bon, Nojiko est dans la cuisine. Pas de trace de Papa °/_

A cette pensée, Kidd soupira de soulagement en avançant dans l'entrée.

 **« Bienvenue à la maison Kiddy !**

 **-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?** demanda Kidd en enlevant ses chaussures.

Kidd était calme quand il rejoignit sa sœur dans la cuisine, sa peur avait disparu quand il avait compris que son père n'était pas là. Ce qui signifier qui n'avait encore quelques heures de répit.

 **« Tu es un géant maintenant et tes pas sont lourds »** rigola Nojiko tout en touillant le contenu de la casserole.

Kidd jeta sa veste en cuir sur l'une des chaises de la table puis s'assit en ricanant.

 **« Géant ? Tu me flattes.**

 **-Ça serait un compliment si ce n'était que du muscle.**

 **\- Hey, je ne suis pas gros !**

Nojiko rigola en voyant la mine boudeuse de son frère. Le silence retomba par la suite. Nojiko s'occupait de mettre la table tandis que Kidd était plongé dans ses pensées. Le roux remarqua que sa sœur mettait quatre couverts, ce qui le fit déglutir.

 **« Où est Nami ?** demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque, nerveux.

 **-Elle est dans sa chambre, elle a des devoirs à finir pour demain.**

 **-Et papa ?**

Nojiko s'arrêta dans son mouvement et fixa Kidd. Elle avait perçue la tension dans sa voix.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Ce soir il vaudrait mieux que Nami et toi aillaient dormir chez les voisins.**

Nojiko posa l'assiette qu'elle tenait sur la table et vient s'asseoir en face de son frère. Sans un mot, elle regarda avec intensité Kidd, l'assistant en silence à continuer.

 **« Tu vois, ce matin, j'ai retrouvé la bande qui avait racketté Nami….** Commença Kidd lentement. **\- bah cette après-midi, j'ai découvert que leur pseudo chef était le fils du directeur de mon lycée.**

 **-Et ?**

 **\- je me suis fait virer.**

 **-QUOI ? SERIEUX ?**

 **-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà une école.**

 **-Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ?** demanda Nojiko, confuse.

 **-ça s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas tout compris. En gros, après m'avoir viré et dit que je ne trouverai pas d'autre établissement scolaire qui voudrait de moi, Morgan m'a dit qu'il avait une école qui m'accepterait si je promettais de ne pas ébruiter que son fils faisait du racket.**

 **-Mais c'est du chantage !** hurla sa sœur, outrée, en se levant brusquement, claquant ses mains sur la table.

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème,** soupira Kidd en faisant signe à sa sœur de se rasseoir. **-il a appelé papa.**

Nojiko ne répondit pas à la déclaration de son frère, comprenant sa demande d'aller dormir chez les voisins. Un bruit de cuisson attira son intention et elle se leva pour aller touillé le contenue de sa casserole pour ne pas qu'il brûle.

 **« Tu ne peux pas rester ici,** reprit Nojiko en retournant vers Kidd, la louche à la main. **-Quand commences-tu dans cette nouvelle école ?**

 **-Lundi théoriquement, mais je n'irais pas.**

 **-Et pourquoi s'il-te-plaît ?**

 **-C'est à six heures d'ici, je ne peux pas te laisser avec Nami.**

Nojiko s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand le téléphone sonna, les faisant sursautaient. Nojiko pesta en sortant de la cuisine pour aller répondre laissant Kidd seul dans sa pièce.

Ce qu'il venait de dire à sa sœur était vrai. Quand le directeur lui avait dit que l'école se trouvait à six heures train, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait laisser ses sœurs seules avec son père, il en était hors de question. Si celui-ci n'avait jamais posé la main sur elles, c'était parce qu'il intervenait à chaque fois et en étant aussi loin d'elles, il lui serait impossible de les protéger.

 **« C'était papa,** informa Nojiko en revenant dans la pièce, **-Il vient de m'informer qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.**

Kidd soupira, il eut la sensation d'un énorme point venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Nojiko se rassit et lui rattrapa la main.

 **« Kiddy, tu dois y aller. Tu ne peux rester ici plus longtemps.**

 **-Je ne peux pas vous laisser** , répondit obstinément Kidd en secouant sa tête.

 **-Arrête de penser à nous ! Pense à toi pour une fois, tu ne peux pas arrêter l'école ! Comment tu vas faire plus tard si tu n'as pas de diplôme ? Quel sera ton avenir ?**

Kidd soupira, il n'avait jamais parlé de son avenir avec sa sœur.

 **« Mon avenir est de voir Nami et toi obtenir votre diplôme, le reste m'importe peu**.

 **-Mais ce n'est pas ton avenir, c'est le nôtre !** hurla sa sœur, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de son frère.

 **-Je vais être clair avec toi, Nojiko, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi. A la fin de l'année, quand j'aurais 18 ans, je quitterai l'école, trouverai un petit travail qui pourra vous payer des études car vous deux méritaient d'avoir un avenir, d'avoir une vie meilleur.**

Nojiko regarda son frère, interloquée. Elle s'avait que Kidd avait une mauvaise opinion de lui-même, elle pensait que c'était dû aux insultes que leur père lui disait mais, la jeune femme avait le sentiment que c'était dû à autre chose.

 **« Tu te trompes,** déclara Nojiko au bout de quelque minutes, **-Tu mérites autant que nous d'avoir un avenir.**

 **-Même si je le méritais, je ne peux pas te laisser toi et Nami, seules avec Papa, c'est trop dangereux.**

 **-On peut se débrouiller ! Papa n'a jamais posé la main sur nous. Ecoutes, il ne faut pas que reste ici. Même si papa m'a dit qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir, il m'a demandé si tu étais à la maison et quand je lui ai dit que non, il était furieux. Il va finir par te tuer Kiddy !**

Kidd ne répondis pas, il savait qu'il allait morfler quand son père reviendrait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ses sœurs. Si seulement, ce stupide Hermep n'était pas allé cafter au directeur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« **Kidd** , commença une petite voix dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Kidd et Nojiko se retournèrent vers la direction de la voix : Nami était dans l'entrée et les regardait timidement.

 **« Depuis quand tu es là ?** Demanda Nojiko en regardant sa petit sœur s'avançait et fixait Kidd avec intensité.

 **-Grand frère, tu dois aller dans cette école, je ne veux plus que papa te fasse du mal !**

Kidd était interloqué, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis quand elle écoutait ?

 **« Papa ne nous fera pas de mal,** continua la petite fille en pleurnichant légèrement, **-on ressemble trop à maman alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Mais avec toi, il est pire qu'un monstre.**

 **-Nami…**

 **-Ecoute moi grand frère, je ne veux plus que tu souffres pour nous !** Pleura la petite rousse.

Kidd se leva et, sans un mot, alla enlacer sa petite sœur pour la calmer.

« **Kiddy** , intervenant Nojiko, **je suis d'accord avec Nami. Tu dois aller dans cette nouvelle école. Tu dois obtenir ton diplôme.**

Kidd soupira, Il avait toujours été incapables de les contrariés et comment pouvait-il protester après ça ?

« **D'accord, je vais y aller mais vous devez me promettre d'appeler au moindre problème.**

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent, satisfaites, un grand sourire illuminant leur visage.

 **« Maintenant, à table,** dit joyeusement Nojiko en retirant un couvert.

Nami s'assit à table à côté de Kidd. Ils se mirent à manger en silence. Kidd et Nojiko étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Nojiko réfléchissait à comment le départ de Kidd allait s'organiser. On était samedi donc le mieux était que ce soir Kidd dorme chez Killer et que demain il prenne le train. Il faudrait qu'elle passe à la banque chercher un peu d'argent pour le billet. Nami et elle pourrait l'accompagnée jusqu'à la gare.

Nojiko soupira se rendant compte que le départ de son frère allait faire un grand vide dans la maison mais c'était bien car cela lui fera du bien de ne plus être dans cette ambiance morbides et haineuses. Peut-être que son frère retrouverait un peu d'espoir et de joie de vivre.

 **« Dis, grand frère, c'est quoi exactement cette école ?** demanda Nami, curieuse.

 **-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas,** répondis Kidd en se resservant. **-Je sais juste que c'est un internat avec une sorte de branche psychiatrique.**

 **-Une branche psychiatrique ?** répéta Nojiko, prenant part à la conversation.

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire : il m'accepte à une condition, que je fasse une séance de thérapie par semaine.**

 **-et ce n'est pas bien ?** questionna Nami.

 **-Non ! Ils vont me poser plein de question. Enfer, si jamais il découvre pour papa, nous serions pris en charge par les services sociaux et comme je ne suis pas majeur, nous serions séparés !** s'exclama Kidd, la voix brisé par l'émotion. **–rien que d'imaginer que ça peut arriver me donne envie de vomir.**

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, comprenant les sentiments de leur frère. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Il y a quelques années, Nojiko avait déjà tenté de prévenir quelqu'un en appelant la police un soir où Kidd avait été trop blessé mais elle ne sait par quel moyen, leur père avait réussi à faire partir la police qui était venu et avait ensuite puni Kidd pour sa rébellion pendant des semaines.

A ce moment, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient seuls et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de soigner son frère, espérant qu'il ne finisse pas par être tuer sous les coups.

 **« Les filles, ce soir, je vais aller dormir chez Killer et demain matin je partirai**. Déclara Kidd en regardant tour à tour ses sœurs. **-Vous deux, vous allez dormir pendant quelque jours chez la voisine, le temps que papa se calme. D'accord ?** Voyant qu'elles acquiesçaient, il continua. **–Je vous appellerai tous les soirs et vous devrez tout me dire. Si jamais je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose, je rentrerai immédiatement.**

 **-Mais…** protesta Nojiko, elle était d'accord avec tous ce que Kidd avait dit, y ayant pensait plus tôt mais elle trouvait que tous les soirs c'était un peu beaucoup.

 **-Ce n'est pas négociable,** coupa le roux. **–Je ne dis pas cela juste pour papa mais pour m'assurer que pendant que je ne suis pas là, vous n'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises. Je ne veux pas que mon départ affecte votre scolarité.**

 **-D'accord mais en échange, tu nous raconteras tout ce que tu fais là-bas.**

Après le diner, ils se séparèrent : Kidd alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise, Nami repartit à ses devoirs et Nojiko faisait la vaisselle en chantonnant.

Kidd était en train d'attraper des vêtements dans son placard quand il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait partir, il allait laisser ses sœurs seules dans ce quartier pourri avec leur père pourri. D'un seul coup, se sentant mal, il s'assit sur son lit.

Le roux ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il rester ? Devait-il partir ? S'il restait, il subirait le courroux de son père- Kidd frémit à cette pensée- mais s'il partait ses sœurs risquaient de payer à sa place. Même si celles-ci lui avaient clairement dit de partir, le roux était encore perplexe.

Soudain, Kidd se souvint de la phrase qu'avait dit Nami _«_ _ **on ressemble trop à maman alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! »**_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit cela ? Cette phrase semblait trop étrange pour avoir était dit sans arrière-pensée dans le file de la conversation. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ?

Prit d'un énorme doute, Kidd se leva et alla toquer à la porte de chambre de sa petite sœur. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Nami était à son bureau en train de dessiner une carte. Elle avait la passion de la géographie et s'amuser souvent à reproduire des parties du globe terrestre à la perfection.

 **« Nami, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?**

 **-Oui, que ce passe-t-il grand frère** **?** demanda-t-elle en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Kidd s'assit sur son lit et l'observa quelques instants avant de se lancer.

 **« Je réfléchissais à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, qui ta parlait de ta ressemblance avec maman ?**

Nami baissa ses yeux, du rouge lui montant aux joues.

 **« Parfois, quand papa est sobre, il peut être très gentil** , commença-t-elle choquant Kidd à chacun de ses mots, **-et des fois, il me parle de maman et il dit que Nojiko et moi on lui ressemble beaucoup, autant physique que dans notre caractère.**

 **-Tu n'en as jamais parlé, je ne savais pas.**

 **-Nojiko est au courant mais je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal.**

 **-Pourquoi penses-tu que je me sentirai mal ?**

 **-Papa a toujours été super méchant avec toi,** marmonna la petite rousse avec colère.

Kidd soupira, il comprenait mieux, Nami ne voulait qu'il soit jaloux de sa relation avec le vieux.

 **« Tu sais, Nami, je suis contente que tu es des moments comme ça. Mais tu sais papa n'a pas toujours été comme cela.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Oui, quand maman était encore là, il était très gentil.**

 **-J'aimerai que maman soit toujours là.**

Kidd sentit son cœur se crispé à cette phrase. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de sa petite sœur qui ria avant de sortir. Quand il était sur le seuil de la porte, Nami s'exclama :

 **« Grand frère, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi.**

 **-Je te promets,** promis Kidd en souriant, **-et toi, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et de ta sœur.**

 **-Promis !**

Les dernières heures avaient passé en un éclair.

Après avoir fini sa valise, Kidd avait embrassé ses sœurs avant de partir chez Killer. Arrivé chez son ami, il avait expliqué en détails sa journée mouvementée. Killer n'en revenait pas qu'en quelque heure, le roux s'était fait virer, puis inscrit dans une nouvelle école et que demain, il partirait.

Les deux amis avaient discutés et jouaient sur la console de jeu du blond jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Vers minuit, Kidd était ensuite parti se coucher dans la chambre d'ami mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Sa journée avait été trop riche en évènement pour qu'il trouve le sommeil facilement.

Kidd, les bras derrière la tête, regardait le plafond, plongeait dans ses pensées.

Il avait fait promettre au blond de s'occuper de ses sœurs. Savoir que son ami prendrait soin d'elles le rassura quelque peu. Pourtant Kidd avait du mal à se dire que demain il prendrait le train pour aller dans sa nouvelle école.

Suite à sa conversation avec Killer, le roux avait une décision importante : Il ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir ses sœurs. Il s'était promis à lui-même de réussir à obtenir son diplôme par tous les moyens. Il allait les rendre fière et même pourquoi pas rendre fière son père.

Mais même s'il avait trouvé la motivation, il avait toujours une petite voix à l'intérieur qui lui disait de ne pas partir. Surtout pas quand il savait que son père pouvait facilement se mettre en colère et se mettre à frapper à tous instant quelqu'un. Que faire s'il finissait vraiment par toucher Nojiko ou Nami? Si cela devait se passer, il ne serait plus en mesure de vivre avec lui-même.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il y avait cette anxiété qui revenait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans son estomac. Une sensation très pénible.

Kidd secoua sa tête, voulant chasser ses angoisses. Il devait faire confiance à ses sœurs, elles arriveraient à s'en sortir sans lui. En plus, Killer serait là au moindre problème.

Kidd laissa échapper un grand bâillement et tendit un peu ses bras. Son dos le faisait encore souffrir, il lui faudrait encore une petite semaine pour récupérer entièrement.

Le roux se retourna sur son matelas, cherchant une meilleure position. Il écouta le bruit du tic-tac des aiguilles de l'horloge et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit, bercé par le bruit.

Six heures, six longues heures. Six heures a passé dans le train. La nervosité de Kidd augmentait au fur et à mesure que le train avançait. La périphérie de la ville s'était peu à peu changeait en un paysage de la campagne. Les buildings s'étaient transformés en énorme champs de blé. Dans le ciel sans nuage, les oiseaux volaient profitant de la liberté à chaque battement d'aile. Kidd aperçu même quelque biches dans les prairies.

Plus le train s'éloignait de la ville, moins il y avait de maison et plus il y avait des demeures et fermes isolées. Assit dans sa cabine, Kidd regarda les travailleurs labourer leur champs. Malgré qu'ils aient les pieds dans la boue, ils arboraient un énorme sourire. Cette scène rappela à Kidd son enfance quand avec sa mère ils allaient à la campagne pour les vacances. _°/ C'était il y a bien longtemps °/_ pensa Kidd, nostalgique.

Kidd passa le reste du trajet à regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Finalement, Kidd ne sentit pas les heures de trajet défiler et, bientôt, il arriva dans une petite gare dans un petit village pittoresque. Il attrapa sa valise et descendit du train. Sur le quai, il observa la minuscule gare vide devant lui. _°/ Il y a pas à dire, on est bien à la campagne. C'est le néant ici, y-a rien °/._ Pensa le roux en soupirant. Il rajusta sa poigne sur ses bagages et s'avança vers l'ancien bâtiment en face de lui.

Même la peinture de la bâtisse était ancienne et semblait avoir eu une façade bleu il y a quelque décennies.

A l'intérieur, une vieille femme était assise derrière un guichet et sourit gentiment à Kidd quand il passa devant elle. Le hall de gare semblait aussi vide que le quai, il n'y avait que des vieux bancs vides et quelques poubelles solitaires. Kidd passa devant un distributeur automatique et s'arrêta pour prendre un sandwich. Il s'assit sur l'un des blancs et commença à manger en observant l'architecture du bâtiment.

Celle-ci, contrairement aux apparences, était finement construite : chaque mur possédait des fresques multicolores en mosaïque. Kidd regarda sa montre, il était 17h15. Le taxi qu'il avait commandé devrait arriver vers 30. Il avait encore le temps.

Le roux finit son sandwich et sortit du bâtiment. Il posa sa valise et sortit une cigarette. Il l'alluma et aspira une bouffée. Kidd ferma les yeux en sentant la nicotine rentrait dans ses poumons. Cela le détendit légèrement. Il n'était pas particulièrement dépendant de la cigarette mais aimait l'effet que cela produisait sur lui.

Il finissait sa deuxième cigarette quand un bruit de klaxonne retentit. Kidd regarda dans la direction du bruit et vit son taxi rentrait sur le parking de la gare.

Kidd repris sa valise, jeta son mégot et avança vers son chauffeur.

Le pilote lui pris ses bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre. Tout le long de la route, le chauffeur avait été fort bavard et avait posé à Kidd plein de question sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Kidd répondit vaguement à chacune, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger l'homme qui continua son monologue. Il parla de la façon dont tout le village était fier de cette école et combien il était heureux que des nouveaux étudiants arrivent régulièrement.

Kidd s'interrogea sur la véracité des propos du conducteur : Le directeur Morgan lui avait expliqué que cette école accueillait gratuitement des étudiants juvéniles pour les aider à retrouver le "droit chemin". Alors pourquoi l'homme semblait être content que des délinquants viennent dans son village paisible ?

Le conducteur, ne remarquant pas le regard perplexe de son client, continua à narrer les mérites de cette école. Apparemment, l'internat était un riche établissement qui permettait de faire fonctionner les commerçants du village grâce au dur labeur des garçons qui travaillaient pour devenir des bonnes personnes enfin du moins si on ne les embêtait pas trop.

Kidd leva un sourcil à cette remarque mais ne dit rien, se disant que l'homme ne devait pas avoir tout sa tête. Il continua cependant à l'écouter car de temps en temps le conducteur pouvait dire des informations intéressante notamment que l'internat était une école uniquement pour garçons et manifestement très réputés.

Kidd sentit sa poche vibré et sortit son portable. Il ouvrit le message de Killer :

« Alors ? Tu es déjà arrivé ? »

Kidd répondit qu'il était dans le taxi et que contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit –car il avait naturellement appelé son meilleur ami en attendant le taxi- l'école serait peut être moins délabré que ce qu'il avait cru en voyant l'état de la gare.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla à Kidd une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de l'école. En sortant de la voiture, Kidd fut pris d'une envie de fumer. Par habitude, il mit la main dans sa poche, touchant ledit paquet mais se retient car il y était évidemment que le tabagisme n'était pas autorisé à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour calmer son envie et s'approcha de la grille. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir le bâtiment : il était caché dans une épaisse forêt. A sa gauche, comme à sa droite, s'étendait une énorme clôture qui devait certainement faire tout le tour de la propriété. Au-dessus du portait était inscrit le nom de l'école « IMPEL DOWN »

 _°/ Quelle drôle de nom pour un endroit qui est sensé nous rendre meilleur°/_

 **-C'est ici que je vous laisse, jeune homme.** Déclara le conducteur, attirant l'attention de Kidd qui l'avait oublié.

Le chauffeur sortit la valise du coffre de la voiture et la posa part terre. Voyant que Kidd s'avançait vers lui en sortant son portefeuille, il ajouta :

 **-Pas la peine, c'est pour moi.**

Kidd leva un sourcil à ce refus mais ne protesta pas. Il rangea son portefeuille : Le conducteur ne voulait pas être payé ? Très bien, il n'allait pas le forcer non plus et puis ça l'arrangeait.

L'homme lui souhaita bonne chance et au revoir avant de remonter dans son véhicule et partir, laissant Kidd seul à son sort.

 _°/ Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière maintenant °/_

Le roux, sentant sa nervosité revenir, s'avança vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la grille et s'avança.

Un chemin de terre se dessinait entre les arbres. Kidd bifurqua entre les eux en suivant le chemin. Au bout de quelque minute, le roux se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin. Il avait l'impression qu'il tournait en rond. Soudain, après un dernier virage, il vit une petite cabane caché à moitié par les arbres.

Devant la petite habitation se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux bleus coiffés en queue de cheval. Plus Kidd s'approchait de l'individu, qui était en train d'aiguiser des couteaux de lancer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait il pouvait discerner son énorme nez rouge. Nez qui était comparable à ceux des clowns.

 **-Euh…Salut** , commença Kidd, voulant attirer l'attention de l'homme.

L'homme au pif rouge se retourna et observa le nouveau venu :

 **-qui es-tu ?**

 **-Je suis Eustass Kidd.**

 **-Eustass ?** répéta l'homme, **-Ah oui tu es le nouveau! Rayleigh m'a parlé de ton arrivé.**

L'homme se leva et balança ses couteaux sur une cible attaché à un arbre représentant un homme avec des cheveux roux et une cicatrice composée de trois griffes sur l'œil.

 **-Je m'appelle Baggy et je suis un des gardiens de l'école.** Déclara Baggy en contournant la cabane.

Kidd le suivit et demanda :

 **-C'est normal que cette école soit entouré d'une forêt aussi énorme ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu traites d'énorme ?** questionna le gardien en se retournant vivement vers Kidd. **-Tu viens de dire que j'ai un gros nez ? Il n'est pas gros !**

 _°/ Hein ? J'ai pas parlé de nez. °/_

 **-Qu…quoi ? Mais non ! Je parlais de la forêt !**

 **-Vas-y, rattrapes-toi. Je ne ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi.** Grogna Baggy avant de poursuivre sa route tout en marmonnant.

Kidd cligna des yeux quelques secondes : ce gars avec un méga complexe du nez. Le roux soupira et suivit le gardien susceptible.

Au loin, les bâtiments se dessinaient peu à peu. Ils avaient l'air spacieux et moderne, le jardin qui les entourait était magnifique. Dans là où il se trouvait, Kidd pouvait voir des terrains de sports. Il reporta son attention devant lui, quand il arriva devant le perron du bâtiment principe.

 **-Viens, suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter. Pose tes bagages sur le perron, personne ne les prendra.**

Kidd obéit et suivit Baggy dans les couloirs. Une école où on peut laisser trainer ses affaires, c'est presque idyllique. En montant les marches, Kidd observa la façade et remarqua des caméras de surveillances un peu partout autour de l'édifice. °/ ça explique tout °/

Baggy marcha dans les couloirs suivit de Kidd. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait devant une nouvelle salle, il décrivait sa fonction.

Aux 1er et 2ème étages se trouvaient les salles de classe et les ateliers de travaille au 3ème. L'infirmerie, les bureaux des conseillers scolaires et la psychologue se situaient au 5ème. Le bureau du directeur était au 6ème étage avec les salles de réunion. Le bâtiment principal possédait aussi un amphithéâtre et une salle de conférence.

Une fois que la visite du bâtiment fût finie, ils allèrent faire le tour des autres endroits stratégiques de l'école. Chaque lieu était très accueillant, récent et bien entretenu, beaucoup plus sophistiqué que ce que Kidd n'est jamais vu. Impel down possédait même un petit bâtiment tout en verre derrière les terrains de sports où il y avait une piscine et un sauna.

C'était incroyable qu'une école puisse posséder autant de chose. Il y avait même une salle de fitness ! Kidd croyait rêver et encore plus quand Baggy lui annonça qu'il était autorisé à tout utiliser après les cours jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Kidd se demanda vaguement comment une école gratuite pouvait détenir ce genre de chose. Il avait déjà côtoyé des écoles publiques et il n'y même pas un quart de ce qu'il y avait ici.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Baggy désigna la cantine en revenant vers bâtiment principale. L'estomac de Kidd gronda légèrement en rentrant dedans. Il n'y avait presque plus d'élève.

 **« Bon, je te laisse aller diner. Une fois que tu auras fini, tu iras au dortoir, ta valise sera devant ta chambre.** Baggy allait partir quand il se retourna pour ajouter : **-Oh, et ton colocataire s'appelle Trafalgar Law.**

 **-Colocataire ? Les chambres sont partagées ?**

 **-Oui, tu resteras avec ton camarade de chambre jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ici** , rajouta le gros pif en partant.

De nouveau seul, Kidd se retourna et se dirigea vers les plateaux. Il s'en prit un et se servit. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une petite table circulaire et mangea. Le roux écarquilla les yeux : même la nourriture était à la fois délicieuse et saine.

Décidément, cette école était totalement improbable, irréelle, utopique. Cette endroit était foutrement délicieux tous les sens. Des bâtiments neufs, des salles de sports, des jardins, des salles de jeux, une bibliothèque et plein de chose encore !

Si sa chambre et son colocataire étaient tous aussi parfait, putain il allait adorer sa vie ici !

Kidd prit une nouvelle bouchée de sa purée de carotte. Hum, que c'était délicieux.

En parlant de colocataire, comment le gars aux cheveux bleues avait dit qu'il s'appelait ? _°/ Traffy …non...Traffamar …non plus…Trafalgar. Oui, c'est ça, Trafalgar Law ! °/_

Ayant fini son plat, Kidd se leva et alla poser son plateau sur le tapis roulant avant de sortir de la cantine. Kidd leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soir était déjà arrivé. Le roux fit craquer son cou, il était fatigué ce qui était étonnant, vu qu'il avait la passé la moitié de sa journée sur un siège dans un train. Kidd se disant qu'il était temps qu'il aille voir ça chambre, se dirigea le bâtiment contenant les dortoirs

Kidd monta les escaliers à la recherche de sa chambre. Arrivé au troisième, il bifurqua entre les couloirs à la recherche d'une valise devant une porte. Il croisa plusieurs autres élèves courant dans les couloirs ou discutant dans leur chambre mais pas de bagage abandonné devant une porte. Bon sang, il allait encore devoir chercher combien de temps ? Et combien d'étages avaient ce stupide bâtiment ?

Le roux pesta en montant les étages pour aller au quatrième. Il refit un circuit entre les couloirs, toujours sans succès. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage suivant en poussant de nouveau juron, si cette fois il n'y avait toujours pas une putain de valise devant un putain de chambre, il irait chercher le gars au nez de clown et lui dirait ce qu'il pense de son stupide cache-cache.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il remarqua que l'agencement était différent des niveaux inférieures. Il n'y avait que deux portes dont une fermé avec un cadenas et l'autre avec sa valise posée devant.

Tout en trouvant cela bizarre, Kidd attrapa sa valise et rentra dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était simple et moderne avec deux fenêtres. Il y avait deux bureaux séparés par une petite bibliothèque sur le mur. Kidd pouvait dire selon les affaires posés que la partie gauche de la pièce était ce que l'on pourrait appelés son territoire et de l'autre côté celui de son colocataire.

Il avait un lit, une armoire et une petite table de cheveux en plus de son bureau. La pièce était constituée symétriquement à l'exception de la porte sur le mur droit.

Kidd l'ouvrit et découvrit qu'elle ouvrait sur la salle de bain. Bon sang, il y avait même une douche italienne ! Kidd avait l'impression de baigner dans le luxe. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer pour observer la douche de plus près. La porte de douche était assez grande pour le laisser passer sans qu'il est à galéré à y rentrer comme à la maison.

 _°/ Le seul point négatif est que les vitres soit totalement transparentes °/_ pensa Kidd en se retournant. _°/ ça et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte °/_

Il était tout à fait logique que lui et le dénommé Trafalgar devaient partager la salle de bain mais le fait qu'il n'est pas de verrou le dérangea quelque peu.

Sortant de la salle de bain, le roux alla ensuite se coucher sur son lit, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Soupirant de pur bonheur, il sourit à lui-même en levant les yeux au plafond.

Son lit était moelleux et confortable, largement plus que celui qu'il avait à la maison qui était vieux et usé. En fait, toute la pièce était plus propre et plus accueillante que son ancienne chambre. Il y avait tant de choses positives sur l'ensemble que Kidd savait qu'il y allait obligatoirement quelque chose de louche, c'était obligé ! Peut-être que les professeurs sont complétement timbrés ? Après comme il n'en avait vu aucun donc cette hypothèse ne pouvait pas être rejeté. A moins que ce soit autre chose ?

En y réfléchissant rien que le nom de l'école était déjà bien étrange : « Impel down ». Kidd ne parlait pas très bien anglais mais savait que cela signifier « pousser vers le bas », ce qui était l'inverse de tous les principes qu'une école était censé faire.

Décidant de s'activer, Kidd se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son armoire. Une fois que cela fût fait, il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Dans la salle de bain il enleva son tee-shirt et profita de la grande glace au-dessus du lavabo pour regarder son dos. Les bandes qui entouraient son torse étaient teintées à quelque endroit de tâche rouge. Kidd soupira, il ne s'était pas rendu qu'il avait ré ouverte ses plaies. Il enleva les bandes usagées et les posa au sol.

Le roux sortit de la pièce et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une nouvelle bande à gaz. Il se frappa la tête en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à en prendre en faisant sa valise.

Kidd retourna dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le placard à glace, pensant en trouver à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. Le roux pesta contre lui-même en retournant dans la chambre. Il survola la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir à panser son dos. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le placard de son camarade de classe.

Sans gêne, le roux l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait des vêtements, des chaussures. Kidd remarque une boite blanche derrière un tas de pull. Il l'attrapa et remarqua que c'était une boîte de premier secours.

°/ Parfait °/.

Kidd l'ouvrit, pris une bande à gaz, du coton et du désinfectant puis reposa la boîte là où il l'avait trouvé. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était.

Il posa le nécessaire médicale sur le lavabo et se déshabilla, décidant d'aller prendre sa douche et de se soigner ensuite.

La douche fut un pur bonheur, Kidd resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, sentant le sang séché dégouliné le long de son dos. Au bout de quelque minute, il coupa l'eau, attrapa son shampoing et commença à se savonner les cheveux. Il prit ensuite son gel douche et nettoya son corps en évitant cependant d'en mettre dans son dos pour ne pas en déposer dans ses plaies à vifs. Une fois fait, il se rinça longuement avant de sortir.

Le roux attrapa une serviette et frotta ses cheveux mouillés avant de sécher son corps. Il attrapa ensuite un coton qu'il imbibât de solution saline et se contorsionna en se regardant dans la glace pour essayer de nettoyer toutes les longues stries. Il n'arriva cependant pas à aseptiser toute les zones, ses bras n'étant pas accès flexible.

Kidd attrapa la bande et commença à l'enrouler doucement autour de son torse. Il mit ensuite un tee-shirt propre, et un caleçon. Il ramassa les bandes usagées et retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un sachet et rangea ses déchets dedans avant de le mettre sous lit : il irait les jeter à la poubelle demain.

Le roux se jeta sur son lit avant d'attraper son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Il regarda l'écran et vis que Nojiko lui avait envoyé un sms pour avoir des nouvelles. Kidd tapa rapidement sur les touches de son portable pour la rassuré et lui dire qu'il l'appellera demain pour tout lui raconter. Il demanda aussi si tous se passé bien à la maison.

Une fois son message envoyé, Kidd se retourna sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il s'était endormit depuis un petit moment quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Kidd entendit vaguement un bruit dans son dos mais ne réagis pas. Soudain, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un poids sur lui et un pression dans son cou.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… ?**

Un gars brun et mince avec une fine barbichette sous le menton le regard des yeux gris perçant et haineux à travers des cils épais. L'homme tenait un scalpel dans sa main qui appuyait sur le cou Kidd

 **« Tu as touché à mes affaires** , grogna le nouveau venu en mettant plus de pression sur l'instrument médicale, laissant une petit marque dans le cou du roux d'où s'échappa un peu de sang.

Kidd, qui était encore un peu dans les vapes, clignota des yeux, essayant de se souvenir de quoi parlait le gars. °/ A c'est vrai, les bandages °/

 **« Ouais,** avoua Kidd avec dédain, **j'avais besoin d'une trousse de secours et comme il y en avait pas dans la salle de bain, j'ai regardé si tu en avais pas une.**

 **-Je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires**

 **-Ok, ok, je le ferai plus mais maintenant lâche-moi,** râla Kidd qui en avait marre que l'autre le prenne pour un fauteuil.

Kidd attrapa le poignet de son agresseur et le retourna pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Sans un mot, le brun le lâcha et retourna dans son espace. Kidd, qui était maintenant bien réveillé, s'assit sur lit et observa son colocataire.

Trafalgar Law avait des cheveux bruns cachés sous un drôle de chapeau tacheté. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Il portait deux anneaux d'or sur chaque oreille. Kidd remarqua qu'il avait des tatouages sur les mains qui semblaient continuer sur ses manches de son sweat-shirt jaune.

 **« Ah au faite, je m'appelle Eustass Kidd.**

Law ne se retourna pas, occupé à ranger des affaires dans son placard.

 **« Moi, c'est Trafalgar Law mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir.**

 **-Pas faut,** marmonna Kidd en se rallongeant, comprenant que son colocs n'était pas très bavard.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre après tout, lui aussi n'était pas très bavard. Kidd referma ses yeux espérant se rendormir mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tous de suite. Le roux tourna alors la tête pour son observer son camarade de classe qui était plongé dans ses rangements.

 **« Dis-moi, Eustass-ya, pourquoi tu as besoin d'un rouleau entier de bande à gaz et du désinfectant ?**

Kidd se releva, se demandant comment le brun avait deviné exactement ce qu'il avait utilisés alors qu'il y avait une dizaine de rouleaux dans sa boîte.

 **« ça ne te regarde pas.**

Law jeta un regard moqueur vers son coloc :

 **« Techniquement si, vu que tu as utilisé mon nécessaire de soin.**

Kidd grogna pour toute réponse en se retournant dans son lit pour mettre fin la conversation.

Law fronça les sourcils en regardant son nouveau coloc l'ignorait. Ce gars n'était là depuis même pas une journée et il l'agaçait déjà. De quel droit il s'est permis de fouiller dans ses affaires d'abord ?

S'il pensait que ça allé passer inaperçue, il se trompait grandement. Law s'avait exactement ce qu'il avait comme matériel médicale au pansement près. Quand il était rentré dans sa chambre, il avait remarqué que son placard était mal refermé et en avait rapidement déduit que son nouveau colocataire ne s'était pas gêné de fouiller dedans.

Law ferma la boîte et la rangea à sa place. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau voulant même au propre les données qu'il avait récoltés sur les expériences qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la journée.

Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de bâillement que le brun décida d'aller se coucher. Il se leva et se changea pour ensuite se glissait sous les draps de son lit. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son voisin qui s'était retournés dans son sommeil et ronflé.

 _°/ Ce gars faisait tous pour être énervant °/_

Cependant, Law était intrigué : en tant que médecin, il se demandait pourquoi le roux avait eu besoin d'autant de bande et se promis de résoudre ce mystère rapidement. Et puis, vu comment il avait coupé court à la conversation en se retournant après qu'il lui avait posé la question, Law était sûr que cela énerverai le roux s'il s'avait son petit secret. Cela pourrait même devenir intéressant.

Law s'endormit à cette pensée, souriant à l'idée d'emmerder Kidd.


End file.
